


My True Love(Sherlock/Reader)

by Dixionsgirl14



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anderson Is An Idiot, Anderson Is a Dick, Engagement, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 10:16:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3932986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dixionsgirl14/pseuds/Dixionsgirl14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock makes you feel better after Anderson was a dick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My True Love(Sherlock/Reader)

(Outfit: http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=158470826) 

Sherlock's P.O.V:

"John why is (Y/N) crying in her room?"I asked sitting in my chair. She left the crime scene early apparently crying all the way home. John had walked back in the room and handed Marry a cup of tea."I over heard Anderson telling her that you don't lover and your using her like you did to Yasmin."Mary butted in before drinking from her cup i stood up and paced the room. Why would she think that and more important why did she listen to Anderson?"Why would she think that?" I asked out load hoping that Mary or John would have an answer."Well you do snap at her a lot and you started to date her when you thought her farther was a murder." John answered. " I am going out for a minuet make sure she doesn't leave." I called as i left the flat. Me and Anderson needed to have a word.

Your P.O.V: 

My tears were long gone and i just laid there looking at the blank wall. There was a soft knock at the door before Sherlock walked in holding flowers."(Y/N) i got you these."He handed me the flowers."Tanks you" muttered still looking at the wall."Sherlock do you love me...I know you've said it before but your always mad at me and we sleep in different rooms."I chocked out my throat feeling dry.He sighed and left the room only to come back a few moments later with a box of photos."(Y/N) i need you to look at this." He told you handing you the box.You slowly opened it to find photos of both of you.One of your favorite flowers.The ring you got him and in the corner was a small black box and when you opened it their was a single rig.It was plain silver with one green diamond in the middle." Sherlock what is this?"I asked staring into his blue/green eyes.He moved so both of your backs were leaning on the headboard with his arm wrapped around you middle."The reason i have this is sometimes I don't wan't to remember the simple things about people but with you i always want to remember everything even the small thing.The reason we don't share a bed is because i thought you would be uncomfortable and don't listen to Anderson your perfect to me." He smiled kissing me lovely on the lips. "Not going to ask about the ring?"He asked kissing your temple. I giggled and looked at him."I kinda want you to ask me Sherly."You joked.  
"Will you (Y/Full name.) marry me because you are my true love for ever."He smiled."And never call em Sherly again."He giggled. I nodded before kissing him again wail he put the ring on my finger."You my true love too Sherlock."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it.


End file.
